Hormornes Taking Over Foreverland
by XxBaileyRosexX
Summary: This takes place twenty years after the lost boys left with Wendy and Peter goes on adventure outside of Neverland... and then he meets a girl.
1. Chapter 1

It's been twenty years since Peter has been left on his own along with Tinkerbell. Peter had erased every little bit of memory of Wendy since she was the one that broke Peter's heart after she left. He figured out he was in love with her very soon after she left him along with the lost boys or at least thought he did feel that way.

Peter was lying in his hammock Tinkerbell was on Peter's shoulder in a very seductive pose, hoping to catch Peter's attention. But, of course, Peter sighed and turned on his side, hence, causing Tinkerbell to fall and huff at Peter for his attitude.

Tinkerbell flittered into her own bed and sat on her mushroom-bed and pouted.

Peter spoke up, "You know what Tink? Things have gotten pretty boring around here. Hook is gone, which means no more fights, and that means no more fun and no more thrills. I'm going mad Tink! I know I'm not supposed to, but I really miss Wendy."

A tear ran from Peter's eye, and he wiped it, trying to keep his cool. Tinkerbell's mouth dropped after she heard Peter mention Wendy's name. Tinkerbell spoke her language, which said, "Peter, she doesn't deserve you. She's grown up now and it's been twenty years. Find something that would take your mind off that brat." Tinkerbell twirled her hair in a flirtatious way, trying to make it obvious for Peter to know what she was talking about.

Peter sat up and had a wide grin on his face, "That's a great idea Tink!"

Tink grinned hopefully.

Peter continued, "We should go on an adventure; outside of anything in the world. Like, like…" Peter trailed off in stammers, "Like the second star to the _left_ and straight on till morning. Yeah! That's it!" Tinkerbell's face dropped and she smacked herself mentally. Peter jumped out of his hammock and put his hands on his hips, and made a super hero pose, "What do you think Tink?"

Tink sighed and knew she couldn't resist Peter's charm. "Okay." She chimed with a cutesy smile.

Peter flittered up and did a flip, "Whoopee!!" Peter got back on his feet and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair in cocky attitude.

Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips and wiggled in excitement. Maybe being with Peter away from all his memories there in Neverland might be a good idea, although, she better hope it not be 'hotter-than-Tinkerbell-and-take-Peter-away-from-Tinkerbell-land'. Tinkerbell grew envious, but kept that thought out of the way.

Peter smiled and stepped outside the "tree house", he looked up towards the sky. It was about 5 a clock and the light dim of the candles inside still flickered. Peter sighed contently, "You ready Tink?"

Tinkerbell nodded and got ready for takeoff.

"Then off we go!!" Peter said before taking off into the remaining light sky with Tinkerbell behind him.

They flew on and on and on, before reaching the second star to the left and straight on till morning.

*

They had reached their destination and it appeared to be a small island just like Peter's home, Neverland. Peter hid in the clouds to make sure the coast was clear, Peter saw no threats and flew down, and into a tree, he stood on a high branch that looked over almost all of the island. Tinkerbell smiled because the island was beautiful. Peter grinned and screamed as he flew into the air, "Tinkerbell! We have discovered…" Peter had been cut off by another voice that he had never heard.

"Foreverland!! Now who goes there?" the voice called out.

Peter was startled and went back to his original branch."

"Who goes there??" the voice said again.

Peter only heard a voice similar to that before; the voice sounded feminine and girly. Peter stuttered, "I'm…I'm Peter Pan, and this is my fairy, Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell knew the voice was a girl too and she shouted her language, "That's right. I'm HIS fairy. And who are you missy?"

Peter heard the girl cackle. Peter watched from the branch as a girl flew out of a tree and onto the ground.

"Well, I am Nova Nether. You may come down now."

Peter stared at the girl for a few more moments before hovering down.

Peter tilted his head and studied the Nova. She had a brown and leafy dress with a belt and knee-high boots with the same shade of brown as her dress.

Her dress was slightly higher than Tinkerbell's dress on her body. The girl had deep dark blue eyes, and light brown with blonde in it as well.

Peter eyed her and Tinkerbell saw his face. She knew what his face meant, it's the 'I-like-what-I-see' kind of stare, and Tinkerbell didn't like this girl already.

Nova walked over to Peter and whispered in his ear, "Are you working for Brit the Buccaneer?" her breath smelt like grape juice, but the warmth of her breath made Peter's legs feel like Jell-O.

Peter shook his head at Nova, "No, I'm just Peter. I came from Neverland in search for an adventure."

Nova smiled and nodded she looked over at Tinkerbell, "You must be Tinkerbell. Wow, you're really pretty."

Tinkerbell forgot about her rage for the girl and took the flattery. Tinkerbell blushed.

Peter chuckled at Tinkerbell.

Nova smiled at Peter, "Well, see ya."

Nova trotted off into the forest, but Peter was puzzled so he shouted after her, "Nova wait up!"

Nova sighed and turned around, "Yes, Mr. Pan?"

Peter stopped in his tracks with Tinkerbell floating beside him "Well, um… I don't know."

Nova sighed and was getting impatient, "Well, if you don't mind. I have better things to do than become the welcoming committee."

Peter crossed his arms, he dared not to be ignored, and "Things like what?" Peter said with attitude.

Nova rolled her eyes, "Take care of my sister and make sure that Buccaneer Brit doesn't do any harm to her. Make sure that me and my sister's treasure doesn't get into the wrong hands. Things like…"

Peter stopped her, "Okay, okay, I get it. Wow, you have it kind of tough out here don't you?"

Nova nodded, "Yeah, but I came here for a reason and I never regretted the decision in doing so."

Peter smiled and nodded. Nova continued, "Well, you are free to look around the island, and don't trust anyone, but me and my little sister. Got that?"

Peter bobbed his head and watched as Nova turned back around and resumed her path down the woods, swaying her hips in the process.

Peter licked his lips and didn't know why. He scrunched his nose and shrugged. Tinkerbell knew why and went back to her rage towards Nova.

Tinkerbell's eyes went wide, and she thought 'Oh no! Since we traveled so far and we're at a different place, hormones are starting to get to him. Oh hell's spells.'

Peter and Tinkerbell turned in the other direction and flew into the air. Looking over the view of the island. Blue seas. White sand on the beaches


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was hovering over the green meadows and then flew up into a tree, he looked over the other side of the island and then he saw a pirate ship? Some welled up inside Peter, he had the urge to investigate. He gestured his hand towards the direction of the ship, and Tinkerbell followed after him.

They made it behind a large bush on the shore; a ship was coming their way to the shore. It was a black ship with a black flag with a heart and a knife through the heart on the flag. If front of the bow of the ship Peter could make out a figure. They had a large pirate hat, black shorts, and a white blouse that seemed to be worn out and whatnot.

Peter knew this was a girl, but not just a girl, a pirate! Peter smiled at Tinkerbell and he flew to the ship. The captain turned and saw Peter flying towards them; she took out her sword and stuck it out. Peter pulled out his knife and landed on the deck of the ship. The captain spoke, "Ye must be a fool to aboard my ship! Art thou?"

Peter and the captain circled still holding their weapons, "I am Peter Pan and I came to have an adventure!"

The captain spoke, "Well Peter Pan, I am Buccaneer Brit, and ye can not have an adventure if thou art dead!!"

Buccaneer Brit lunged with her weapon and Peter flew up, but then some ropey and heavy fell atop of him and Tinkerbell, a net. One of Buccaneer Brit's crew shot it up and landed on them, leaving them vulnerable. Buccaneer Brit's crew tore off the net and another held Peter and captured Tinkerbell.

Buccaneer Brit held her sword up against his throat. Peter thought it would be his dead end and he closed his eyes, soon the metal didn't touch his skin anymore, and the hands holding him back did not grip him anymore.

He shook his hands and looked around, most of the crew was laying unconscious.

Peter looked around and saw Nova and Buccaneer Brit clanging their swords in battle. Peter was jealous at the moment and Tinkerbell flew over to him panting from having to escape the woman's hands.

Peter jumped in and tried to fight as well, but got knocked down by Buccaneer Brit's elbow. Peter rubbed his jaw and tried again, but failed once more. Nova still continued to fight and talked to Peter whilst doing so, "Just stay out of this Peter, go back to the island."

Peter crossed his arms, "No, I want to fight!" Peter protested.

Nova groaned, and knocked the sword out of Buccaneer Brit's hand, Nova drew her sword to Buccaneer Brit's breast bone, pushing her towards the edge of the boat. Nova finally had Buccaneer Brit at the edge of the plank.

Nova showed no mercy or pity and nudged her sword towards Buccaneer Brit's chest and sent Buccaneer Brit tumbling into the water, "I shall get ye for this Nova Nether!! If it's the last thing I shall do!"

Unlike Peter, Nova had no last saying instead she just swatted her hand in the air and placed her sword in her belt at her side.

Peter still had his arms crossed, "Aren't you gonna say anything? Do anything?"

Nova walked on the deck and kicked softly at the knocked out bodies that lie down on the deck. "No, why should I? The fighting's always gonna start again some time soon."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't you celebrate after every fight you have and win?"

Nova shook her head, "No, like I said, the fighting's never gonna end, that's why I want you to go back to island, it's safe there."

Peter scoffed, "I laugh at the word safe. Danger is my middle… ahh!!" A not-so-much-unconscious body gripped Peter's leg. Nova reacted quickly and karate kicked the body and sent it rolling off the boat and into the water.

Peter wide eyed Nova. Nova spoke "Yeah, since you're so good with danger." She said sarcastically.

Tinkerbell just watched as the two fought. What could she do? Nothing, no one ever listens to the fairy.

Peter huffed, "For your information I had everything under control."

Nova examined more of the bodies and put her finger to her chin, "Yeah and iif/i that were true, then what were you going to do bafter/b she killed you?" she said sarcastically yet again.

Peter thought that her being smarty with him was getting kind of sexy, but Peter groaned anyway and flew up with Tinkerbell following after. Nova flew up with him. Peter looked over at her, "How can you fly?"

Nova flew on her back in the sky, "Just a little haith, lust, and…"

"Fairy dust?" Peter asked.

Nova placed her hands behind her head as she flew, "Um, I was going to say pixie dust, but I think you got the idea. How can you?"

"Um, faith trust, and fairy dust, plus you think happy little thoughts."

She shrugged, "Eh. I don't have a fairy."

"Why not? Fairies are cool."

"Well, I just think pixies should go where ever they please, not just hang around one person and have to be told what to do all the time. Yes, I have them on the island and I let them do as they please."

Peter tried to attempt the position Nova was doing but when he did so, he ran head first into a palm tree, and fell face first into the sand.

"Ow!!" Peter rolled on his back and clenched his head. Nova gasped and flew down to Peter's aid.

She kneeled down beside him, "Are you okay?" She felt on the top of his head and felt a bump and Peter winced.

"Stop it, that hurts!"

Nova still stayed kneeled there beside him, her hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead.

Tinkerbell saw the position they were in and grew an angry red, she flew off in the other direction, not wanting to see anymore of the sight.

Nova shook her head, "You need help Peter. I don't care what you say. I'm taking you to my fort."

Peter tried to protest, but his throbbing head kept him from doing so. Nova lifted Peter and flew off to another part of the island.

She got back on her feet and had Peter over her shoulder, she felt around with her boot and found a very hard surface She knocked on it in a sync way and when she did so, it sounded hollow.

The ground lifted and it turned out to be a hidden door in the ground, a little girl that had dark brown hair in pigtails, dark green eyes and an orange flower dress opened it, "Come on sissy. Hurry."

There was a staircase that led down the passage way and Nova still had the almost unconscious Peter over her shoulder. She got to a brightly lit room that had three beds and about ten candles. It was warm and cozy.

She walked over to a bed and set Peter down in it, "Peter stay awake, if you go to sleep you might get a concussion. Miranda get a wet towel for me please." Miranda smiled and skipped over to what seemed like a pipe and got towel and damped it.

She handed it over to Nova and Nova placed it on Peter's head.

Peter grunted and his eyes were still slightly parted open. Almost everything was a blur, but he could still see Nova's face and an innocent looking girl beside her.

Peter opened his eyes fully and glanced over at the little girl beside Nova. The girl took a few paces back and Nova held her to her side, "Do not fret Miranda, this is Peter Pan. He's an… acquaintance of mine."

The girl nodded, but still stayed at Nova's side. Peter shifted and managed to stay awake. He sat up, but kept the rag at head.

Nova let go of Miranda to wrap her arms lightly around Peter; Peter just stayed stiff and got stiffer, because Nova kissed the top of his head. He didn't know what to do, he hasn't been this close to a girl in many years besides Tinkerbell that is, and he kind of liked it.

Nova let go, "You okay?"

Peter shrugged, "Yeah."

Nova sat next to Peter and drew Miranda up in her lap, "Not to bring you down, but this wouldn't have happened if you didn't tried showing up a girl. Does it really matter to you whether I can fight and fly better than you?"

Peter chuckled and set down the rag, "HAHA! Very cute, I don't care about the flying concept but fight?? HAHA!! You think you can fight better than me."

Nova rolled her eyes, "Peter, it's okay to admit it."

"You can't admit something that ain't true."

"Because it is true." Nova smirked when she said it.

"No it is not!" Peter argued.

Nova stood up and Miranda hopped up with her, "Then tomorrow we fight who is the better fighter or not. Fight until one person has the other one on the ground for more than 5 seconds!"

Peter stood up, ignoring the slight sting his head had, "You're on!"

Nova and Peter shook hands to seal the deal. Peter looked up at Nova with his hand still in hers. Nova had a small smile on her face, it was similar to the one Tinkerbell always gave Peter. Peter smirked back. Miranda stared at the two, shrugged and skipped to her bed, she started playing with a little tinker toy.

Nova and Peter finally let go after staring at each other for a few more moments.

Peter cleared his throat and spoke up, "Well, I think I should go get Tinkerbell."

Nova nodded and shouted after him, "You and her can stay here if you'd like to."

Peter turned around and grinned, "We'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Nova watched as Peter climbed through the open door and she just smiled curiously and Miranda came up beside her, "Do you like Peter?" Miranda said in her usual cutesy way.

Nova chuckled and looked down at Miranda, "No, of course not." Nova said trying to hide the slight lie between her teeth. She did like Peter, but not much to really, really like him.

Miranda scrunched her nose and giggled, "Liar-Liar, pants of fire! Nova and Peter sittin' in a tree; K-I-Z-Z-I-N-D." Miranda started making kissy noises.

Nova raised an eyebrow, "Kizzind?"

Miranda stuck her tongue out, "Whatever. You know it's true."

Nova shook her head and chuckled. She sat on her bunk and Miranda crawled into her lap, "Nova, are you in love??"

"Miranda, you're too young to know."

"I'm eight! That seems pretty grown up to me. Please tell me."

Nova sighed and blew her sway bangs out of her face; "I don't like Peter anymore than a friend. Besides you're the only one I love." Nova tickled Miranda and Miranda laughed.

"I can live with that!"

*

Peter was hovering above the forest floor in searching of Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was in a tree talking to a fairy of the opposite sex.

Peter searched the trees until he saw Tinkerbell with her hand placed behind the fairy's head and the other fairy's hand on Tinkerbell's waist.

Peter chuckled as he watched the two.

"Oh Stephen, you're so funny." Tinkerbell chimed as she laughed.

Peter laughed at that as well and Tinkerbell saw him, as did Stephen.

Stephen took his hand off Tinkerbell and she took her hand off Stephen.

Peter stopped laughing and got out what he was going to say, "Tink, we're going to Nova's fort and we're staying there for the time being."

Tinkerbell sighed, "Okay." She wiggled her fingers at Stephen and Stephen waved back.

The two flew to the fort with some difficulty, but they found it in time before sundown.

Nova had Peter's bed made for him and she made a small cubby for Tinkerbell in her wall.

Nova pointed out the rooms, "This is the main room where the beds and toys are. Down there is the bathroom and over there is where we keep the food. Any questions?"

Peter pursed his lips and looked over at Tinkerbell who was daydreaming in her cubby.

"Nope I think we're good. Thank you for letting us stay."

Nova fluffed her own pillow, "No problem, but how long are you planning to stay?"

Peter put a finger to his chin and looked up to the Heavens, "I'm not sure, about a week, two weeks tops, but don't worry we'll be gone and get out of your hair soon."

Nova giggled, "No it's not that it's just I'm…"

"Really busy and don't have time for fun." Peter finished with a smug look on his face.

Nova's mouth dropped, "I'll have you know I have plenty of time for fun, because I'm gonna _have fun_ kicking _your_ butt tomorrow."

Peter smirked evilly and stepped in front of her so their faces were a few inches apart. Peter leaned his mouth to her ear, "We'll just see about that."

Nova's mouth was wide open by the way Peter's hot and steady breathing filled her ear. Peter brought his head back and wiggled his eyebrows making Nova turn a shade of red.

Peter went to his bed and brought the blanket over his body. Nova did the same as well. Nova was really thankful that Miranda had gone to sleep before Peter came back.

Tinkerbell was snapped out of her daydreams and she too went to sleep.

Peter was the last to go to sleep, because he couldn't help but consider the fact that Nova might actually beat him in the fight. But it wasn't that he was scared of being beat by a girl, but for the fact that he wanted to impress Nova, not make her think he can't fight and that he's a weakling.

But what are the odds of that, right?

Very, _very_ high.

Peter turned to look at Nova. Nova was sleeping on her side with her hands tucked into her chest.

Peter smiled; he traced her face with his eyes trying to memorize every freckle and every minor battle scratches.

She was innocent, yet tough. Peter could tell all of that from her face and the memories from their past events.

What was it that made Peter look at Nova?

Peter had no clue, but there was strange feeling inside of him that made him want to touch Nova's face and trail his fingers along every curve and flaw.

Peter glanced at the three other girls in the room. Miranda and Tinkerbell were definitely out of it and Nova seemed still to him. So Peter flipped the covers of his body and swung both of his feet off the bed, checking for the clear coast, he tiptoed all the way over to Nova's bedside.

Peter tilted his head and looked upon the sleeping girl.

Peter got to one knee and caressed Nova's cheek with one of his hands; Nova stirred, but Peter kept his hand on her cheek.

Peter drew back most of his hand, but two fingers which lingered on her cheek, Peter traced every outline of her face, neck, and collarbone.

Nova shifted, then her sleeping face made a smile, but her eyes remained closed.

Peter drew back his fingers as they barely whispered off her skin.

Peter got up and headed over to his bed. He settled in and began to rest.

*

Peter's eyes were still closed, but his mind was wide-awake, he felt someone's eyes on him. Peter blinked his eyes a few times and he saw Miranda starring at him.

Miranda grinned ear-to-ear; she turned her head and shouted across the room, "Nova, he's not dead!!"

Peter put his hands over his ears and chuckled.

Peter got up from the bed and looked across the room and he saw Nova looking at herself in the mirror, she had her hair crimped and her dress remained the same.

"Good, which means he's alive and I can kick his butt today."

Peter was a few feet behind her, "That's not going to happen."

Nova sighed and turned around, "Doubt it, you sure you want to do this?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah."

Nova smiled, "Good, then may the best fighter win."

Nova ran towards the staircase that led up to the surface; Peter followed in suit mesmerized by her swaying hips once again. Miranda followed the two as well whilst Tinkerbell zoomed out as soon as the door was opened and into the deeper part of the forest.

Nova led Peter and Miranda to an open grassy like place, trees surrounded grass, making it look like a circle.

Nova pulled Peter by the hand towards the center of the circle, Miranda scooted her way in between the two, "Weapons please." Miranda said holding out, her palm directed towards Peter.

Peter gave a questioned look and Nova sighed, "This fight is how well you can use your body as a weapon, not using a weapon in general."

Peter took an inward breath and took his knife and his slingshot out of his belt.

Miranda smiled and skipped over to the outer part of the circle, leaving the remaining two standing in front of one another.

Miranda cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "No flying more than five feet off the ground and no redos. On three! One! Two! Three!"

Nova wasted no time and swiped her legs under Peter's feet causing his to stumble backwards slightly. Nova continued to swing her legs under Peter, Peter walked backwards trying to miss. Peter ran around Nova and Nova stood up as well.

Her and Peter circled until Nova karate kicked Peter in the sternum. Peter fell to the ground, but got up in two seconds.

"Come on, Peter don't be afraid to hit me." Nova said..

Peter wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, he ran towards Nova and shoved her in the chest.

Nova clenched her chest and yelped in pain, "Ow! That really hurt. You're gonna get it now."

She rushed towards Peter and tackled him into ground. As they both fell to the ground, Nova's face was centimeters away from Peter's.

She lay on top of him and neither of them said a word. Miranda clapped and yelled. "Nova is the winner!! Now if anybody needs me, I'll be feeding the bunnies." With that Miranda skipped off.

The remaining two laid there staring deep into each other's eyes.

At that moment Peter didn't care that he got beaten by a girl, he just liked the fact that Nova was looking at him the same way he was looking her.

Peter took one of his hands and ran it through Nova's wavy hair. Peter let his fingers linger on the back of her neck. He traced a trail with his fingers as he did last night.

Nova got goosebumps by Peter's touch, and Peter applied small pressure bringing Nova's head more towards his.

Their lips were millimeters away and Peter smiled. He never felt this way about a girl before, despite the feelings he had for Wendy forever ago. Peter completely forgot about Wendy. Peter really liked this girl, he had the urge to give her a… thimble.

Nova's hair tickled Peter's face as well as hers. Nova smiled as Peter brought their lips closer and closer, to where they might touch. Suspension filled the air.

Peter stopped them when their lips were no more than a hair apart, "You win." Peter said smiling.

Nova grinned, "Does it really matter?"

Peter shrugged then rolled around to where he was on top of Nova, "I guess not."

Before Nova could even speak, Peter planted a thimble right atop of her lips. Nova's eyes went wide then closed.

Peter pulled away and got up bringing Nova up with him.

Nova was slightly dazed from the thimble and her cheeks were a light shade of rose.

Peter was blushing as well, "You look like you've never had a thimble before."

Nova touched her lips, "That was called a thimble?"

Peter nodded, "You would've been my first if," Peter paused, "this girl didn't give me one."

Nova smiled, "Then I don't think that would be fair, you deserved better and _she_ gave it to _you_."

Peter shrugged, "But this girl, I thought I loved her, but then I stood corrected when she left me along with my friends and my broken and shatter heart."

Nova grabbed Peter's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "I would never break you heart like she did. Please tell me more about this girl as we walk."

Peter started, "Well, her name is Wendy Darling and she lives in London, England…"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter continued to tell Nova everything he knew about Wendy, at least what he could recall. Despite some lost memories he had of Wendy, he was still surprised he could remember.

Nova was still listening and asked a question here and there every once in a while. Peter answered as much as he could, until he finally finished the entire story of him and Wendy Darling.

They were somewhere on the beach when Peter finished and there was silence, except for the waves crashing against the sand. Nova took of her boots and went up to the water and let the waves crash against her feet.

The wind whipped Nova's hair around her face and Peter came up to her.

Finally Nova spoke, "You said, you thought you love this girl, correct?"

Peter nodded, "Yes…"

Nova spoke again, "Just out of curiosity, what did it feel like?"

Peter quirked a brow, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"What did it feel like when you _thought _you loved her?"

Peter pursed his lips to the side, sighed and shrugged, "Well, whenever she spoke, I lingered to hear more and I guess that was a good sign of love, and well. I longed for her to stay with me at my island so she can be a mother and I can be a father and--- Nova, I wasn't thinking, I didn't love her if she's not here with me to this day."

Nova nodded, "At least you had something near to love, while me and Miranda had never experienced love in our entire life except for the love we have for each other."

Peter looked at Nova, "Didn't your mother love you, or your father?"

Nova fiddled with her nails and shook her head, "No, my mother hated me with every fiber of her being, so she hit me whenever she had the chance. On her good days, she would kick me and strangle me."

"Why?!" Peter exclaimed. How could anyone hit such an innocent little girl like Nova. What could she have done to deserve such an abusive mother?

Nova shrugged and looked at her feet in the water and watched as little fishes swam around her feet.

"I don't know, but she was a mean person, Peter."

"What about your father?? What did he do??" Peter asked.

Nova looked up at Peter, "He would encourage my mother and hit me as well; when my mother went away for business, he would make me and Miranda clean the house and we did, but even when we didn't do something wrong, he would punish us, "knowing" in his own mind that we did something bad in which we didn't."

Nova had tears in the brims of her eyes, "but as for Stephanie, when my mother had her… she wouldn't stop crying at night. I tried so hard to keep her quiet in my room, but I just couldn't" Nova brought her hand to her eyes and wiped her falling tears.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder, "Who was Stephanie?"

"My other little sister. I tried everything to get her to stay quiet, singing, rocking, playing any music I could find, but she wouldn't stop crying. So one day, on her fifth week to be exact, 1:35 A.M. she cried… and cried… and cried, .then my father barged into my room and took Stephanie by her neck and broke her in half. Then she was quiet."

Peter gasped and at this point Nova had tears pouring form her eyes that landed in the ocean.

"Did your mother say or do anything?" Peter asked as calmly as he could.

"She did say one word," she paused, " 'Finally.' was her exact quote and he disposed of the body quickly and since she was so young and unpopular, no one bothered calling the police and searching for the body. But the worse part was, when mother left, as said before, my father would punish us for _thinking _we did something wrong, but when he _saw_ something we did wrong. He would beat us and kick us so hard, our ribs cracked, but he would decide to take one of us to," she paused yet again, "the back room."

Peter looked scared even though he didn't know what the back room was for.

Nova answered as if she read Peter's mind, "whenever he got angry at us, he would try to get me or Miranda in the back rooms so he could, "she gulped, " do bad, bad things to us…"

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"He would do terrible things, beyond your mind to us Peter. You just don't want to know, so I'd rather not tell you, not now that is."

Peter nodded understanding.

Nova continued, "Even though he saw Miranda make a mistake, I would take the blame for her and let my father take me into the back room. Not even once has Miranda been in the room, and every time I came out, she would ask me and I would just hug her and shake my head, because it'd be best if she didn't know."

"How come you said 'us' when you were saying he would try to bring you two into the back room if it was only you?"

Nova sighed, "Because whatever he did to me, it's just the same as hurting her."

"Wow…" Peter said.

"But one night, Miranda tugged at my sleeve and said to me, 'I want to leave.' Those four words spoke to me and I finally opened my window and looked at the moon, I then saw a perfect star that seemed to call to me, so I took Miranda's hand and we stood on the edge of our window and the rest was magic."

Nova seemed to grin when she said the last part.

Peter smiled as well, "I learned a lot about you today."

Nova nodded and smirked at Peter, "Yes you did, and tomorrow is my turn."

Peter chuckled, "Okay."

Nova's eye widened and she pointed to the setting sun, "Peter look! It's perfect! The conditions are perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Peter asked with a smile.

Suddenly as the sun settled, there was a flash a green so miraculous, it left Peter and Nova speechless.

"That was beautiful." Peter said aloud.

Nova nodded, "Yeah, it always leaves me awestruck," She sighed and shrugged, "well, I think we should round up your fairy and my sister and head to bed pretty soon before it's too dark to see."

Peter nodded and Nova slipped on her boots, then they both dashed into the forest to find the girls.

As Miranda said, she was feeding the bunnies and little does with blades of grass and carrots she dug out of the ground.

Tinkerbell was at a small creek with many other pixies and fairies tinkering with small shells turning them into jewelry.

As soon as they had everyone, they snuck to the underground home with almost no difficulty. Nova peeled some orange slices and grabbed some berries out of the cabinet that held the food. She set them in bowls and stirred the vegetable soup that was cooking over the fire she had.

Tink was admiring herself in the bedroom mirror with her new jewelry whilst Peter and Miranda were in the den playing checkers. Peter letting Miranda win. As Miranda was deciding which piece to move, Peter took a peek in the kitchen and saw Nova cooking as well as smelling the food. Miranda finally got Peter to turn around.

"Peter! It's your turn. Are you okay? Why are you looking at my sissy like that? Do you like…" Peter covered her mouth gently with his hand.

"Miranda, I'm fine, just daydreaming." He said as he took his hand off her moth.

Miranda crossed her arms and had a cocky grin, "Yeah, daydreaming about my sissy. C'mon, tell me if you like her or not. Pweeze?"

Peter chuckled and looked back over at Nova, she was washing her hands whilst she hummed a tune to herself, and he looked over at Miranda and said, "I don't like Nova at all." He said.

Miranda looked disappointed slightly, but then Peter went over and whispered something in her ear, "I think I love her…"


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda pulled away from Peter's mouth and grinned, "Oh my gosh!! I have to tell Nova!"

Peter put a finger to Miranda's lips and shook his head, "No, Miranda. You can't tell Nova. Not yet anyway."

Miranda pouted, "Fine, you tell her, then."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "Again Miranda, no. Plus I said I _think _I love her. I'm not entirely sure. I either still have a tad, itsy bitsy liking for this other girl I supposedly loved or I just don't know if I know Nova enough to love her. I just don't wanna be broken again, like the other girl did to me. You may not understand this, Miranda, but… it's just complicated to explain my emotions for these two girls right now."

Miranda pooched her lips and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter, I kinda get what you're feeling right now, even though I've never been through this stage in life and hopefully I never will, but you just need to do what feels right. Listen to your heart, not your hormones."

Peter twisted his head over to her, "What in the world did you just say?"

Miranda giggled, "Back at home we had books, lots of books, science-fiction-y books and Nova read to me this one paragraph about the teenage body and changes. And she says she's stuck in this stage, called adolescence."

Peter's head started to hurt and was wondering what was taking Nova so long.

"Hormones are basically as I put it, a rush of feelings that a boy and a girl have whenever they really, really like each other and they get hormoney and stuff. Adolescence is kind of like teenage years. Miranda's stuck being 13 and a half."

Peter finally got a migraine, "Okay… this is way too much learning, and I haven't been to school in several years, like many, many years."

Miranda got up from her position and went under her bed and grabbed a book that on the cover said "The Way of Adolescence"

"It explains just about everything, but I've only gotten so far, but I think it'll help you. I mean, you seem to be about 12 or 13."

"I'm 14." He corrected.

"Wow! Half a year older than Nova." She smiled and set the book in his lap. "Read it. It'll help bunches. Nova's read it twice and she's really glad she did."

Peter nodded and flipped the book's pages and set the book on his bed.

Peter looked at some words and he's surprised because if Nova read this twice, then how could she not know what a thimble was?

Peter shrugged and turned to Tink in her small den and she was still admiring herself and daydreaming, for once, not caring about Peter at the moment.

When Peter returned to the small table, there was food already placed and Nova sitting next to Miranda.

Peter grinned and got butterflies to see Nova's bright smile shining towards him.

Peter sat down and winked at Miranda and Miranda returned the gesture. Nova was too busy putting food on her plate and in her bowl to notice, followed by Miranda and Peter.

Miranda was the first to finish so she skipped to her wardrobe and pulled out a blue night gown and as soon as Nova finished she helped Miranda put her night clothes on.

Peter as well finished and helped clean the large pot and plates and gave some of the scraps to Tink and fell asleep minutes later due to a full stomach.

Miranda was ready to go to sleep and called over Nova and Peter to help put her to sleep.

Nova was somewhat surprised she called over Peter, but didn't argue either when Peter kneeled beside Miranda's bed next to her.

Nova tucked in Miranda and Peter handed Miranda her stuffed bunny. Nova leaned down and thimbled Miranda atop her head, followed by Peter pressing his lips to her forehead as well, giving her a thimble.

Miranda didn't seem stirred by this sudden change of affection, but indeed smiled.

Miranda dozed off right in front of Peter and Nova's eyes.

Peter smiled at the small child and then back at Nova, his smile, just as big, "Do you want to go to bed, now?"

Nova chuckled, "If you want. It doesn't matter to me."

Peter grabbed Nova's hand and set her on his bed and got the book and showed it to her, "I was hoping you could help me read this. I forgot how to read." Peter flushed with embarrassment.

Nova smiled, "Sure. I'll help you."

Peter liked the answer and smiled as well, he opened the book to the first page.

Peter tried scanning over the words and his face went into a frown, "I can't read half of this stuff."

Nova chuckled, "Okay. I'll read it. Puberty is a period of several years in which rapid physical growth and psychological changes occur, culminating in sexual maturity. The average onset of puberty is at 10 for girls and age 12 for boys. Every person's individual timetable for puberty is influenced primarily by heredity, although environmental factors, such as diet and exercise, also exert some influence.

"Puberty begins with a surge in hormone production, which in turn, causes a number of physical changes…"

Peter stopped her, "Hold on, what is that supposed to mean?"

Nova chuckled, "That means as you get older, your body changes and you start thinking differently about girls, basically."

Peter sctratched his head, "Okay. I think I get it. Go on."

"It is also the stage of the lifespan in which a child develops secondary sex characteristics as his or her hormonal balance shifts strongly towards an adult state. For example, a deeper voice and larger adam's apple in boys, and development of breasts and more curved and prominent hips in girls."

Peter scratched his head, "Hm… I don't get what that's supposed to mean either."

Nova simply smiled, "It gives examples of how your body changes, like you getting a deeper voice and me getting wider hips and bigger breasts." She stated.

Peter pooched his lips, "Um, what are breasts? Isn't that part of a chicken?"

Nova's laughed, "No, it's my chest. See?" she said as she pointed to her chest.

Peter nodded, "Oh! They get bigger?" he said his eyes widenening.

Nova pooched her lips, "Well, since I'm staying like this forever, chances are they're not getting any bigger than this, but I'm just fine with it."

People nodded yet again, "Alright. You can go on now."

Nova nodded, "This is triggered by the pituitary gland, which secretes a surge of hormones, such as testosterone which comes to boy, or estrogen and progesterone—girls--- into the blood stream and begins the rapid maturation of the gonads: the girl's ovaries and the boy's testicles. Some boys may develop gynecomastia due to an imbalance of sex hormones, tissue responsiveness or obesity. Put simply, puberty is the time when a child's body starts changing into an adult's body."

Peter cocked his lips to the side, "I know what hormones are, but what are testicles and overies? You lost me there."

Nova seemed to blush when he asked that, "Well, um… your testicles are uh… um…" she hestitantly pointed to Peter's groin and Peter looked at Nova and he raised an eyebrow, "Oh! Ok." He blushed as well.

Nova bit her bottom lip, "And ovaries are well here. Below my tummy."

Peter nodded, "And sex? Wow… every time I say it, it makes me feel funny, but in a good way, different way." Peter smiled.

Nova gulped, "Uh… I think I should tell you another night."

"Why not now? I want to know." Peter pouted as he crawled slightly closer to Nova.

Nova about broke into a sweat from how close Peter was and how he wanted to know what sex was. She gulped, "I will tell you soon, okay?"

Peter was just about staddling Nova's lap with the same pout face, "Come on! I want to know what sex means!"

Nova fell back and placed Peter's pillow over her face, "No! Some other night!"

Peter growled, "Fine." He said as he got off of Nova and Nova sat back up, her hair slightly messy.

She put the pillow aside, "We will read more tomorrow. Good night, Peter."

Peter half smiled, "Good night." He said before he leaned over and gave Nova a thimble, but then Peter did smething that he wasn't in control of, but his hands made their way to Nova's face and he ran his hands through her whilst still thimbling her. A sounds came from both of their mouths that they have never heard of before, so they let go, their lips swollen and their cheeks flushed.

"What was that noise I made?" Peter asked.

Nova's eyes wandered around, but she shrugged, "I don't know, but I made it too. And to be honest… I liked it."

Peter nodded, "Me too."

Nova tried to make the sound again, but failed, "I can't do it."

Peter smirked, "Maybe if I do this again." Once again, Peter pressed his lips to Nova's and his hands tugged on her dirty blonde locks and he pressed his chest against hers. Nova's hands didn't hesitate either when her hands ran through Peter's hair. They both made the sound, but didn't let go of each other, but indeed kept going, and they kept making the noises. They heard Miranda stir in her sleep and that's what made them let go of each other.

Their faces her red and their lips were still swollen. Nova placed some hair behind her ear, "Well, I guess I should go to bed now." She hopped off Peter's bed, but Peter grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay with me tonight." Peter pleaded with begging eyes. Nova smiled and grinned.

"Okay." Peter smiled at the response and flipped the blanket and snuggled under as Nova settled in after.

Peter planted a chaste thimble on Nova's lips before blowing out his candle and falling asleep.

Nova stayed awake to watch Peter fall asleep and she smiled as she traced Peter's face like he did to her, their first night together.

Her fingers floated off his skin and she snuggled into his chest before mumbling the words, "I love you…"


End file.
